Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/IV
Hrabina Cosel 02 04 Między innymi wiadomościami, które Zaklika mógł zaciągnąć, była i ta, że nazajutrz znowu maskarada wenecka na starym rynku miała się odbywać. Nie było dnia bez koncertu, bez opery, baletu, tańców i wieczerzy, i jakiegoś widowiska. Ponieważ pani Denhoffowa i hetmanowa Pociejowa, i matka ich, marszałkowa Bielińska, wszystkie bardzo lubiły muzykę i śpiewały arie włoskie, opera najczęściej je do pół wieczora zajmowała. Sprowadzani z Włoch muzycy, śpiewacy, kompozytorowie dobrani byli tak, że kosztowny ten teatr był może jednym z najdoskonalszych w Europie. Muzykę pisał Lotti, koncerta grywał Tartini, Santa Stella występowała jako primadonna, Durastanti zwała się hrabiną sopranistek, Senesino, Berselli ściągnięci byli pańską zapłatą do Drezna, Aldrovandini malował dekoracje, Bach dyrygował muzyką. Z równym staraniem urządzony był balet, a potem komedia francuska. Nie zbywało więc na rozrywkach. Sam król wśród tych maskarad i redut często zamaskowany i przebrany występował, lubiąc niespodziane przygody i znosząc nawet chętnie ich nieprzyjemności dla zabawy, jaką mu nastręczały. Na dzień następny naznaczoną była wenecka maskarada z jarmarkiem. Denhoffowa miała być jedną z gospodyń, marszałkowa i pani Pociejowa także. Król rozesłał rozkazy, aby mu się kto żyw stawił i żeby na placu było tłumno. W nocy już zaczęto przygotowania, gdyż nic wówczas nie kosztowało spędzić tysiące ludzi ze wsi pobliskich i przerwać im najpilniejsze prace dla kaprysu pańskiego, któremu wszystko służyć musiało. Przybywszy o mroku do Pillnitz i uwiązawszy czółno na swym miejscu, Zaklika znalazł jeszcze cały dwór uśpionym i nie postrzeżony wkradł się do swej izby, oczekując w niej, iżby się pani obudziła. Nie było chwili do stracenia. Zaledwie się okna otwarły, przeszedł się przed nimi razy kilka, ażeby hrabinę z domu wywołać, rozmowa bowiem w pokojach była niebezpieczną. Hrabina, zobaczywszy go, wyszła zaraz i znalazła się u brzegu Elby. Zaklika zdał jej szczególną sprawę ze wszystkiego, a najpierwej ze swej rozmowy z Lehmannem. Zdawało mu się i niemożnością, i niebezpieczeństwem zabierać z sobą klejnoty i pieniądze, chciał więc je o białym dniu, co by najmniej obudzało podejrzeń, jako rzeczy przeznaczone dla dzieci hrabiny zawieźć do Drezna, tak aby mógł wcześnie nazad powrócić. Ciężkie kuferki i szkatuły w innym razie byłyby wymagały kilku ludzi do dźwigania. Siła nadzwyczajna Zakliki pozwalała mu podołać im samemu, nie obudzając podejrzeń. Hrabina godziła się na wszystko. Konie przez Zaklikę zgodzone miały na nią czekać w lesie u brzegu Elby o mroku. W domu urządzić chciał Zaklika tak, ażeby się jak najdłużej odjazdu hrabiny nie domyślano. Przeprzęgi na pocztach miały być pozamawiane i była nadzieja, że nim do Drezna dojdzie o ucieczce wiadomość, nim pogoń się puści, Cosel będzie już na ziemi pruskiej, gdzie jej, jak się spodziewała, ścigać nie zechcą. Z wielką przytomnością umysłu zabezpieczone wszelkie drogi do ucieczki zdawały się zapewniać, iż hrabina dogonioną nie będzie. Zaklika się już cieszył, gdy Cosel oświadczyła mu, że przejeżdżając przez Drezno, na maskaradowy plac wstąpić musi. Słysząc to, oniemiał Zaklika i pobladł. – To być nie może! – zawołał. – To dobrowolne rzucenie się w paszczę! Pani będziesz poznaną, a wówczas... Cosel potrząsła głową. – Chcę – rzekła – i tak być musi. Znasz mnie waćpan, że mam wolę żelazną, że jestem upartą, że nie odstępuję od tego, co raz postanowiłam. Muszę go widzieć, muszę ją widzieć. To nie fantazja, to potrzeba, to lekarstwo. Chcę spojrzeć na nich, aby stracić tęsknotę, a nabrać obrzydzenia do tego człowieka, którego kochałam i kocham. – Lecz pani narażasz się. - Doskonale wiem, na co się narażam – przerwała Cosel. – Mogą mnie pochwycić i zawieźć do Königsteinu czy do jakiego tam zamczyska, mogą mnie zabić, ale ja muszę tam być! Na obronę życia mieć będę oręż przy sobie, resztę zostawcie mnie. Zaklika zbladł, załamał ręce, lecz znając Cosel, nie odezwał się więcej. Hrabina szybko weszła do domu, ażeby go zaraz do Drezna odprawić z tym, co najdroższego miała. On poszedł natychmiast przez Gottlieba nakazać zaprząc do bryki dla odwiezienia podarków i rzeczy przeznaczonych dla dzieci. Nie obudziło to szczęściem żadnego podejrzenia. Parobczak, który miał powozić, dobrany był taki, co nie znał miasta i niewiele miał w gębie języka. Zaklika zamierzał go jeszcze w drodze podpoić dla bezpieczeństwa. Sam przynosił szkatuły, okrywszy je bielizną i sukniami tak, aby ich widać nie było. Siadł na wóz i nie żałując koni, ruszać kazał. Wyprawa ta dobrze się powiodła, chłopak upił się, nim dojechali do miasta, tak że ani ulicy, ani domu, do których się skierowali, wskazać by był nie mógł. U furtki ogrodowej Lehmanna, którą sam otworzył, poskładawszy szkatułki i zamknąwszy ją od uliczki, bezpiecznie poprzenosił je, nie postrzeżony, do izby bankiera. Żywa dusza nie widziała go tu. Ścisnąwszy dłoń uczciwego Izraelity, wymknął się nazad, a że chłopca znalazł śpiącego na sianie, sam ujął konie i popędził, nie popasając, do Pillnitz. Tymczasem Cosel żegnała to spokojne ustronie, gromadziła papiery, paliła listy i musiała to wszystko dopełnić tak, aby żadna ze sług nie zobaczyła nic nadzwyczajnego i przedwcześnie wydać jej nie mogła. O zwykłej godzinie podano obiad, gdy niespodzianie zjawili się nań z Drezna hrabia Friesen i Lagnasco, zapewne z poleceniem zajrzenia, co się tam działo. Hrabina miała tyle mocy nad sobą, iż ich prawie wesołą twarzą przyjęła i usiłowała nie wydać się z tym, co nosiła na duszy. Owszem, udawała zrezygnowaną, zajętą ogrodem i domem, przywiązującą najwyższą cenę do tego spokojnego ustronia, a zobojętniałą na to, co się w stolicy dziać mogło. Rolę tę przeplatając żalem do króla i wyrazami czułości dlań, czyniła ją tak prawdopodobną, że przybyli wcale się nie domyślali udania. Hrabia Friesen miał interes, prosił o pożyczenie dość znacznej sumy. Cosel go lubiła, gdyż dał jej nieraz dowody przyjaźni, uśmiechając się odmówiła mu. – Mój hrabio – rzekła – jestem uboższą, niż ci się zdaje. Król zwykle odbiera, co raz dał, każdej chwili mogę resztę utracić, nie mogę ci służyć, daruj. Friesen przyjął to bez gniewu. Goście, opowiadając o nowych zabawach, o królu, o pani Denhoff, o dworskich przygodach i wróżbach przyszłości, zagadali się do wieczora. Szczęściem, musieli wracać na maskaradę obowiązkową, bo król nie przebaczyłby jej opuszczenia, i pożegnali w końcu gospodynię. Zaczynało zmierzchać, hrabina Cosel skarżyła się przed swoim dworem na ból głowy ze zmęczenia rozmową pochodzący i oświadczyła, że tego dnia wcześniej się spać położy. Nakazano ciche sprawowanie się we dworze. Zaklika sam obszedł wszystkie kąty, zalecając zachowanie się spokojne. Cosel wcześniej niż zazwyczaj zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. Gdy gęstszy mrok padł, Zaklika, który w płaszczu i przy pistoletach koło domu stróżował, obrawszy chwilę, zapukał do małych drzwiczek, wychodzących ku ogrodowi. Wysunęła się czarna, zakwefiona postać i nie postrzeżona, chwyciwszy rękę Zakliki, zbiegła ku brzegowi Elby. Tu czółno czekało i cicho odbiło od brzegu, nie potrzebując wiosła, bo płynęło z wodą. Gęste trzciny i łozy zakrywałyby je przed oczyma ludzi nawet we dnie, teraz zaś nie było nikogo, co by je mógł dostrzec. O kwadrans może drogi stąd, niedaleko od brzegu, na który w pustym zupełnie miejscu wysiedli, znaleźli wedle obietnicy powóz niepozorny ze czterema końmi i woźnicą. W owych czasach dworskich przygód i awantur miłosnych nikogo dziwić nie mogło, że w nocy wymknęła się kobieta. Zaklika, do powozu wsadziwszy Cosel, która najmniejszej nie okazywała obawy, sam siadł z woźnicą i ruszyli tak do Drezna. Tu miała już umówiony dom i gospodę u brzegu Elby, gdzie wysiąść mogli i później znaleźć mieli powóz inny i konie do pospieszniejszej nocą, dalszej podróży. Parę mil do Drezna przebieżono bardzo prędko. Tu Zaklika sprobował jeszcze hrabinę skłonić, ażeby się wyrzekła niebezpiecznej wycieczki na rynek. Odpowiedziała mu ruchem ręki i jednym słowem. Zaklika w domino ubrany, w masce, miał jej towarzyszyć, nie oddalając się na krok. Powóz porzuciwszy u mostu, szli dalej piechotą. Dnia tego osób było więcej jeszcze, wrzawa i wesołość wzmogły się. Lud drezdeński, który z tych zbytków korzystał, chętnie się bawił nimi. Domy w zamkowej ulicy postrojone były i oświecone lampami, ulica nabita powozami, ludźmi, końmi i lektykami, tak że przecisnąć się było trudno. Hałas ten, śmiechy, pisk, od których Cosel była odwykła, a których nigdy bardzo nie lubiła, z początku przykre na niej uczyniły wrażenie. Kilka razy, jakby zwątpiwszy o swych siłach, przycisnęła się do muru, nie mogąc iść dalej, to znowu, jakby pchnięta myślą jakąś czy uczuciem, podbiegła żywo. Zaklika osłaniał ją i czuwał nad nią. Godzina była właśnie, gdy największy tłum na rynku się zgromadził. Na galerii ratuszowej muzyka w dziwnych strojach odegrywała fanfary, dołem roiło się maskami najosobliwszymi. Dokoła rynku stały w kwiaty poubierane stragany, budy, ławki, sklepiki, przy których postrojone panie we wschodnich ubiorach sprzedawały drobne fraszki, napoje i łakocie. Koło kilku z tych bud pokaźniejszych, największym ściskiem otoczonych, rozlegały się śmiechy. Iluminacja rzęsista otaczających domów rzucała blaski jasne różnych barw na jaskrawy tłum masek i dominów. Wśród nich arlekiny i poliszynele na wystawionym umyślnie teatrzyku odegrywali improwizowane farsy. Tu także widzowie stali gęstą ciżbą, bijąc w dłonie, i śmiechem jednym wielkim napełniając chwilami rynek, głusząc muzykę. Śpiewy, kapela, dzwonki, krzyki, śmiechy, wołania – wszystko razem tworzyło gwar straszny, w którym ucho nic rozeznać prawie nie mogło. Zwało się to wesołością, a było kipieniem chaosu. Dla oka widok tego rynku równie był przykrym, ze swą ruchawą powierzchnią falujących głów, podnoszonych rąk, skaczących postaci, okrytych łachmanami i świecidłami, w najkrzykliwszą zlanymi pstrociznę. Czasami na tle jaskrawym wybitniej wypłynęła na chwilę figurka wdzięczna lub widmo poczwarne i wnet zasłaniały je pokrzyżowane, połamane okruchy ludzi, zbitych w jedną, nierozplątaną masę. Z okien kamienic wyglądały to strojne popiersia kobiet, to szare i ciemne jakieś postacie ludzi smutnych, zmuszonych z wierzchołka nędzy patrzeć i przysłuchiwać się szaleństwu. Niekiedy trzaskały zamknięte jak piorunem drzwi kamienicy, czasem z okna wyleciał improwizowany fajerwerk, z innych sypano na wyciągnięte dłonie cukierki, owdzie – piasek i kamyki. Cosel w końcu ulicy zamkowej stanęła, jakby jej serca zabrakło znowu iść dalej. Zawahała się. Zaklika skorzystał z tej chwili i szepnął raz jeszcze prośbę: „Pani, wróćmy się”. Zamiast odpowiedzi, jakby popchnięta jego słowem, Cosel posunęła się żywiej ku rynkowi, oglądając wzrokiem ciekawym. Na kilkanaście kroków przed nią stał jeden z tych nobles Vénitiens, w kapeluszu z piórem czarnym, w aksamitnej sukni, ze złotym na piersiach łańcuchem, w czarnej maseczce. Stał wziąwszy się w bok, w postawie tak malowniczej, tak zręczny i piękny, iżby malarzowi za wzór mógł służyć. Około niego roiły się maseczki, u boku jego dwóch podobnie ubranych stało, nieco się cofnąwszy. Cosel na pierwszy rzut oka poznała Augusta. Herkules, Apollo – nie miał równego sobie w kraju, w którym o pięknych mężczyzn nie było naówczas trudno. Zawahała się nieco, lecz wprędce nabrawszy męstwa, podstąpiła ku niemu. Chociaż ciemny strój dosyć ją okrywał, Cosel też mogło wprawne poznać oko. Do zgonu zachowała ona majestat piękności, szlachetne ruchy, wdzięk kształtów niezrównany. Król, spojrzawszy na nią, zadrżał widocznie, lecz zdawał się oczom nie wierzyć. Nie zaczepiając go, Cosel przeszła przed nim parę razy obojętna. August posunął się ku niej. Zdawało się, że ją zaczepi, wstrzymał się z jakąś obawą. Maseczka spojrzała nań, jakby go wyzywała. August podszedł. Dwór cały mówił po francusku i w tym języku rozpoczęła się rozmowa. Hrabina zmieniła swój głos, który drżał mimowolnie. August nie zadawał sobie tej pracy. Co się działo w biednym sercu kobiety, któż wyrazić potrafi? Z bliska przypatrywać się jej król zaczął. – Na honor! – zawołał. – Piękna maseczko, pochlebiam sobie, że znam tu was wszystkie, a jednak... – Mnie nie. – A wy znacie, kto jestem? – Ja was znam. – Któż taki? Zadrżał głos, potem nagle wyrwało się słowo i pobiegło wprost do ucha: – Kat! Król się wyprostował dumnie: – Zły żart! – Najsmutniejsza prawda. August popatrzył na nią. – Jeśli mnie znacie – rzekł – a śmiecie rzucić mi tym słowem w oczy, powiedziałbym i ja, że was znam, a jednak – nie, to nie może być. – Nie znacie mnie – śmiejąc się powtórzyła Cosel. – W istocie i ja tak sądzę. Nie możecie być tą, której się domyślam, bo ta nie miałaby odwagi przyjść tutaj ani pozwolenia. – Kobieta? – zapytała maska. – Kobieta nie miałaby odwagi? Kobieta pytałaby o pozwolenie? I rozśmiała się. Król drgnął, jakby w tym śmiechu coś go uderzyło, chwycił jej rękę. Wyrwała mu ją z pośpiechem. – Intrygujesz mnie, piękna maseczko – odezwał się – a mówisz, że nie znasz. – Nie znam – odpowiedziała Cosel – nie. Niegdyś znałam kogoś, co był podobnym do ciebie, ale tamten miał serce królewskie, szlachetność pańską, duszę bohatera, a ty... Król, jak zwykł był, gdy nim owładnął gniew, zaczerwienił się mocno i natychmiast pobladł. – Maseczko – zawołał – to przechodzi coś granicę swobody karnawałowej! – Swoboda jest nieograniczoną. – Więc dokończ – rzekł król – a ja? – A wy? Znowu Cosel głosu zabrakło. – Jeśli nie jesteś katem, toś igraszką w ręku oprawców. – Cosel! – zawołał nagle August, chwytając ją za rękę. – Nie, nie! – wyrywając ją, krzyknęła ze śmiechem szyderskim maska. – Jakże by ona tu być mogła i tak spokojnie znieść widok stypy na swoim pogrzebie? Widziałam ją niegdyś, znam kobietę, której wyrzekłeś imię. Między mną a nią nie ma nic wspólnego. Tamtę źli ludzie zabili, ja żyję. Król słuchał milczący i pomięszany. Nagle Cosel zbliżyła mu się do ucha, rzuciła w nie kilka słów, których tylko śmiech suchy zaszeleściał w powietrzu, i nim August się opamiętał, znikła. Król rzucił się za nią, lecz zręczna Cosel wmięszała się w tłum i poza osłaniającym ją Zakliką wbiegła za stojące stragany. Tu płaszcz swój, cały czarny, miała czas zerwać z ramion z pomocą Rajmunda i czerwoną jego podszewką osłonić ramiona, tak że gdy drugą stroną wybiegła na rynek, nikt w niej już pierwszego nie mógł poznać zjawiska. Zaklika na próżno ją wstrzymywać usiłował, znała dobrze z lat dawnych tego rodzaju maskaradowe jarmarki i ich obyczaje, biegła więc wprost tam, gdzie Denhoffową znaleźć się spodziewała. W trzech straganach naprzeciwko ratusza ustawionych, z których średni przystrojony był na wzór neapolitańskich Aqua fresca w wieńce z cytryn i pomarańcz, siedziały: pani Pociejowa, przy której służbę odprawiał, z gitarą na wstążce, stojący przy niej hrabia Friesen, pani marszałkowa Bielińska, ubrana za wenecjankę, przy której stał na straży Montargon, i pani Denhoff w neapolitańskich kobiet stroju, cała okryta klejnotami. Była to maleńka kobiecinka, młodziuchna, z twarzą wielce zmęczoną, na której miejsce rumieńca zastępowały róż i bielidło, z melancholicznym wyrazem, źle ukrywającym figlarność i pustotę. Budkę jej otaczała młodzież, a najbliżej kręcił się Besenval, francuski poseł, który ją dowcipami do śmiechu tłumionego pobudzał. Cosel udało się stanąć tak z boku, że się jej dobrze mogła przypatrzeć, a spod maski pogardliwe widać było i gniewne razem oczy. Jakby czując ten wzrok na siebie zwrócony, Denhoffowa wstrzęsła się i pochyliła nieśmiało w tę stronę. Cosel wyciągnęła rękę cudnych, arystokratycznych kształtów po szklankę limoniady, którą Denhoffowa częstowała. – Piękna gosposiu – rzekła głosem, w którym drgało wzruszenie – zlitujże się nad spragnioną. Nie proszę o jałmużnę, wiem, że sobie za wszystko płacić każesz. Pokazała jej w palcach sztukę złota. Denhoffowa, jakby przeczuwając jakąś groźbę, drżącą ręką rozlewającą się podała szklankę. – Słówko jeszcze – rzekła Cosel, przysuwając się jej do ucha. – Spojrzyj na mnie. To mówiąc, odjęła tak maskę, że tylko Denhoffowej mogły być na chwilę widoczne rysy jej twarzy. – Spojrzyj na mnie, wraź sobie te rysy w pamięci: jest to twarz nieprzyjaciółki, której przekleństwo ścigać cię będzie, płochą zalotnicę, aż na łożu śmierci. Przypatrz się mi: jest to ta, której się lękałaś, którą chciałaś osadzić w więzieniu, którą pozbawiłaś serca króla, która cię dzień i noc przeklina. Pamiętaj, że ciebie gorszy los czeka: ja odchodzę czysta, zdradzona, niewinna, ty wyjdziesz stąd zbrukana i sponiewierana, bez czci, jak ostatnia z ostatnich. Chciałam cię widzieć i powiedzieć ci to słowo, choćbym je życiem miała przypłacić, i rzucam ci w twarz nim: jesteś nikczemna, jesteś podła! Denhoffowa przelękniona pochyliła się i zaczęła mdleć. Około straganu zrobiła się wrzawa i ścisk, król nadbiegł, Cosel wyśliznęła się zręcznie i wraz z Zakliką rzuciła w małą boczną uliczkę. Poza sobą słyszeli zmieszane głosy, tłumnie cisnące się fale ludu i krzyki, i nawoływania żołnierzy. Zaklika ściskał w ręku pistolet, który pod płaszczem trzymał, Cosel biegła przed nim żywo. Coraz mniej wyraźna ścigała ich wrzawa, która się zmieniła w jakieś mruczenie i szum głuchy. Na sąsiednich, większych ulicach przebiegały konne patrole, powozy i jeźdźcy przelatywali je żywo. Znając jednak najmniejszy zakąt miasta, Zaklika mógł bezpiecznie przeprowadzić Cosel do bramy miasta. Na nieszczęście, nim do niej dojść mogli, przyszedł rozkaz z zamku, ażeby wrota wszystkie pozamykać i żadnej nie wypuszczać kobiety. Na drodze już usłyszeli o tym rozmawiające panie, które wyjechać chciały, a którym nie dozwolono z miasta się ruszyć do jutra. Zaklika, zasłyszawszy to, pobiegł do nich i spytał, czy ten rozkaz stosował się także do mężczyzn. – A! Nie – zawołała jakaś rezolutna pani śmiejąc się – królowi tancerek pewnie zabrakło, więc nas tu chcą gwałtem na noc zatrzymać. Cosel, zmieniwszy płaszcz swój znowu czarną stroną, dotąd dosyć się szczęśliwie w cieniu domów potrafiła przesuwać. Dalej jednak nie sposób było w tym stroju iść, gdyż kobiet nie puszczano, a twarz i postawa Cosel nazbyt znane były: każdy oficer mógł się jej domyślić. Zaklika, któremu każda chwila wydawała się wiekiem, pociągnął za sobą Cosel do Lehmana. Zabawa w zamku ręczyła za to, iż tam teraz pusto było. W istocie stary bankier sam siedział ze swą rodziną, gdy weszli po cichu i Zaklika zażądał co najprędzej jakiegokolwiek ubioru męskiego dla Cosel. Lehmann pochwycił, co miał pod ręką: płaszcz czarny i trójgraniasty kapelusz nie pierwszej mody. Z mimowolnym, pełnym boleści uśmiechem jakimś hrabina narzuciła na siebie te suknie. Lehmann, blady, wypuścił ich tylnymi drzwiami. U wrót, które z dala już widać było parą latarni oświecone, stało mnóstwo żołnierstwa, trabantów kilku na koniach. Oficerowie, pozsiadawszy z nich, przechadzali się wzdłuż drogi. Zaklika wziął pod rękę hrabinę i środkiem ulicy ją poprowadził. Cosel miała spuszczoną głowę i kołnierzem zakrytą twarz. Gdy podchodzili ku grupie żołnierzy, niektórzy z nich zwrócili się ku nim i zdawali patrzeć z uwagą, ale nikt nie zatrzymywał. Słychać było urywaną rozmowę oficerów, śmiejących się głośno. – Cóż znowu? Czy najdroższy klejnot wykradł kto z miasta. – Cha! cha! Szukają, owszem, Cosel, która swoim zwyczajem pono się na królu publicznie w rynku pomścić miała. – Cosel?! Ale tej już na świecie nie ma! – Ho ho, wróci ona, bo się jej jeszcze boją. – Gdy Teschen upadła, nikt o niej nie myślał; ta – jeszcze panią, bo drżą, usłyszawszy jej imię. Drudzy się śmieli. Wśród tego gwaru przeszli tłum bez przeszkody, wsunęli się pod ciemne sklepienie, a gdy minęli most na fosie, Cosel lżej westchnęła: była już na pół wolną. W godzinę potem, ciemną nocą, toczył się szybko jej powóz gościńcem ku Prusom, a Zaklika z pistoletami w rękach, przy woźnicy, przysłuchiwał się niespokojnie, czy pogoni za sobą nie chwyci uchem. Cosel szukano jeszcze w Dreźnie i Pillnitz.